


Verrà la Morte e avrà i tuoi occhi

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: "Quando avete vissuto a lungo quanto me, non sottovaluterete la potenza di un amore ossessivo...bene! Ora passiamo a..."E non riusciva a voltarsi verso la classe, non riusciva a guardare quel ragazzo che gli assomigliava troppo, in modo quasi intollerabile.Perchè Gustav aveva avuto il suo Tadzio, per la precisione nudo nello studio del Potion Master che ora occupava da solo, con lunghi capelli quasi bianchi e certi occhi impossibili, di un grigio che pareva ghiaccio mai sfiorato dall'estate.Lui, Horace era morto mentre Tadzio indicava un punto all'orizzonte, era morto ma aveva continuato a mangiare, bere, alzarsi la mattina.Era rinchiuso in una fredda prigione circondata da Dissennatori, il suo 'Tadzio', e forse era meglio così, che il diavolo se lo portasse!





	Verrà la Morte e avrà i tuoi occhi

 

 

 

 

"Quando avete vissuto a lungo quanto me, non sottovaluterete la potenza di un amore ossessivo... bene! Ora passiamo a..."

  
E non riusciva a voltarsi verso la classe, non riusciva a guardare quel ragazzo che gli assomigliava troppo, in modo quasi intollerabile.  
Perchè Gustav aveva avuto il suo Tadzio, per la precisione nudo nello studio del Potion Master che ora occupava da solo, con lunghi capelli quasi bianchi e certi occhi impossibili, di un grigio che pareva ghiaccio mai sfiorato dall'estate.

  
Lui, Horace era morto mentre Tadzio indicava un punto all'orizzonte, era morto ma aveva continuato a mangiare, bere, alzarsi la mattina.  
Era rinchiuso in una fredda prigione circondata da Dissennatori, il suo 'Tadzio', e forse era meglio così, che il diavolo se lo portasse!  
Ma quei suoi fianchi stretti, quella lunga schiena nuda Horace Lumacorno li vedeva ancora sulla sua poltrona, mentre quel demonio con i capelli chiarissimi e il sorriso scarno sulle labbra gli si offriva, letale come il pugnale di un assassino addestrato. Era morto, trafitto, Horace Lumacorno.

Ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da allora, per usare un luogo comune. In realtà quando Lucius Malfoy era capitato nella sua vita, all’orizzonte Horace Lumacorno già intravedeva la pensione. Era piacevole la prospettiva di godersi ogni comodità, e agi, e tutti i vantaggi contatti che aveva faticosamente curato e coltivato nel corso degli anni.  
Aveva avuto la sua pensione, in effetti, Horace Lumacorno, e i suoi anni per pensare. Non a Lucius Malfoy… non solo, almeno. Non tanto quanto pensava a quello che aveva detto a un ragazzo di nome Tom Riddle. Era tutto merito suo, dopo tutto se Lord Voldemort era riuscito a rendersi immortale, ad assassinare persone cui lui aveva voluto bene.  
Ora Silente voleva dargli la possibilità… di rimediare a quell’errore, ma Horace aveva paura. Lo avrebbero voluto dalla loro parte, quelli là, e lui si nascondeva da tanto tempo, la notte in cui Albus Silente era venuto a chiamarlo per proporgli di tornare ad Hogwarts, per coprire il suo vecchio incarico.

  
Era astuto Albus e soprattutto sapeva esattamente come prenderlo, come farlo cedere, convincerlo. Lo aveva saputo ai tempi in cui Lucius Malfoy era un prefetto di Hogwarts, e nel corso degli anni poteva solo aver affinato le sue abilità, tra l’altro. Si era portato dietro Harry Potter, e Horace aveva avvertito la lusinga scendergli lungo la gola come un liquore all’ananas, ghiacciato e delizioso.

Aveva sputato dietro alla schiena di Silente: “Voglio lo studio grande, Silente non quel buco che ho occupato gli ultimi cinque anni!” Prima che il suo cervello potesse imbrigliare la sua linguaccia traditrice.

Horace Lumacorno girò lentamente la chiave nella toppa, e lo studio gli si spalancò davanti, silenzioso, pulito, dal caminetto acceso.  
Il cuore gli si serrò in gola come se non fosse passato neppure un giorno, come se sotto i ponti l’acqua avesse ristagnano fino a diventare un acquitrino pieno di larve, anzi un canneto inselvatichito.  
La poltrona di fronte al caminetto, Salazar Potente, era ancora quella, riconosceva le usure lungo i bordi.  
Silente sapeva che lui prediligeva i mobili vecchi e già rodati, vero? Così aveva pensato di lasciare quella poltrona al suo posto, e di sostituire solo la scrivania e qualche sedia che proprio era allo stremo delle forze.  
Lumacorno prese posto alla scrivania lucida, immacolata, sprofondò lentamente nella sedia accogliente. Inalò l’odore pungente, di legno e erbe per Pozioni di quell’ambiente in penombra.

  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi contro lo schienale. _Era lì, era tutto maledettamente lì._

 

* * *

  
Albus Silente lo aveva chiamato quel pomeriggio di pioggia nel suo studio, per parlargli . Avevano ritenuto che lui, Albus fosse l’unico in grado di affrontare la questione con il dovuto tatto. Naturalmente, nessuno al mondo aveva qualcosa da ridire sulle sue feste, sul suo piccolo club di studenti brillanti, ci mancherebbe altro!   
Quasi tutti i professori erano stati invitati, anche il Preside, e non era forse Lumacorno un buon amico del Capo del Dipartimento per le Catastrofi Magiche del Ministero della Magia, nonché un abituale frequentatore delle cene intime del Ministro?   
_No, no, là dentro tutti adoravano quelle piccole cene, e lo ritenevano un pozionista eccellente, forse il migliore che avesse insegnato ad Hogwarts. Il…problema… se così lo si voleva definire era quel ragazzo… quel ricco ragazzo di una casata molto influente, seppure dalla nomina controversa che a quanto sembrava era stato visto sgattaiolare via dalle stanze private di Horace verso le quattro del lunedì mattina._

Lucius aveva diciassette anni ed era un Prefetto… Silente lo aveva guardato al di sopra degli occhiali con quegli occhi azzurri, non c’era minaccia in essi, la sua voce gli aveva parlato pacatamente, il suo volto non esprimeva nulla di quello che Lumacorno pensava di provarci: dispetto, disgusto, condiscendenza, peggio ancora, sarcasmo.  
Lo aveva invitato a sedersi.  
Horace si era sentito il sudore correre lungo la fronte.  
Aveva già avuto una discussione abbastanza accesa con il direttore della casa di Tassorosso in merito, e sapeva già cosa dire, all’incirca. La versione era sempre la stessa.  
Quell’ometto grasso dall’aria ansiosa aveva sospirato, attaccando: “L’ho detto anche al Preside, Albus e ora lo ripeto a te… il martedì pomeriggio, dalle quattro alle sei prende lezioni private di Pozioni, e a volte ci tratteniamo un po’ più a lungo per parlare di suo padre. Si è trattato solo di un…equivoco.   
Un deprecabile equivoco alimentato da persone maligne, ecco.”

Era vero, effettivamente, Lucius aveva preso in prestito alcuni libri, ed era loro abitudine incontrarsi nello studio del professore per chiacchierare… ma non aveva avuto bisogno di ripetizioni in Pozioni, mai. Le ore che trascorrevano nello studio…quelle…erano come le ore della notte scorsa…Lumacorno deglutì. Gli occhi di Silente guizzarono sul suo volto molle, poi Silente si chinò leggermente in avanti.

  
“Persone molto maligne, Horace.”  
Aveva detto con voce bassa e dolce, e piena di comprensione, spiazzandolo. C’era preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, autentica. _E…_  
“Non occorre che tu menta a me Horace…”

  
Lumacorno era scattato con un cenno infastidito della mano, quasi aveva avuto un sobbalzo sulla sua sedia. Silente era rimasto impassibile.  
“Albus, per favore! Ma siete proprio fissati tutti quanti, con questa storia! Dormire nel mio studio, figuriamoci!”

  
La sua voce era aspra, più di quanto desiderasse. Era un tratto della sua personalità che gli creava difficoltà nella misura in cui lo agevolava, questo. Horace Lumacorno era capace di mentire anche a se’ stesso, anche a proprio discapito. Quando si trattava di erigere un muro di menzogne, non aveva rivali, Horace Lumacorno.

Ancora una volta, questa sua abilità non funzionava con Silente, però perché lui aveva continuato a studiarlo con la stessa espressione.  
Ed era maledettamente diretto, Silente con i suoi amici. Aveva il potere di andare dritto al punto.

“Basta guardarvi vicini, Horace.”

Lumacorno aveva smesso per un attimo di respirare, e i suoi occhi si erano abbassati. Aveva avuto ancora un cenno con la mano, come a dire ‘ e va bene, al diavolo’… ma le sue difese si stavano sgretolando.

  
“Hai gli occhi dell’amore, Horace. Dovresti vederti.”

Questa volta, a Horace Lumacorno era andata di traverso un po’ di saliva, per poco non si era strozzato. Riprendendo fiato, rosso come un papavero, aveva alzato per una frazione di secondo gli occhi su Silente.  
Ecco, ci risiamo Albus. Ancora una volta mi fai a pezzi, e io non posso difendermi in nessun modo.

“Eppure non è di questo che volevo parlare con te, amico mio. Almeno, non direttamente… di un argomento correlato, però. Per me è difficile, molto difficile, non so bene come esprimermi, e spero che non ti offenderai per ciò che sto per dire. Ma devo, perché ti ho sotto gli occhi ogni giorno, Horace. Va bene, adesso ci proverò. Ascoltami… tu hai gli occhi dell’amore, lui ha gli occhi di chi vuole una sostanziosa raccomandazione…”  
A quel punto Horace era scattato in piedi, come se la sua sedia si fosse fatta di colpo rovente.  
Il cuore minacciava di scappargli via, e la gola gli si era stretta, lasciando passare a stento il respiro.  
Gli occhi di chi vuole una sostanziosa raccomandazione…. certo, ne avevano parlato, Lucius aveva lambito l’argomento con tocchi esperti. Tocchi esperti…Silente lo osservava un po’ preoccupato, aveva forse intenzione di offrirgli qualcosa da bere, voleva invitarlo a sedere di nuovo.  
Le sue parole avevano colto nel segno, e lui, Horace lo sapeva, perché il sapore di quelle parole, di quella specie di ammonimento non era nuovo al suo palato.  
Ma ad Horace Lumacorno non importava, perché non poteva fare a meno di lui. Semplicemente, non poteva. .  
Si sentiva come se avesse perso la ragione, e forse era vero, stava impazzendo. “Grazie… grazie di queste tue parole, Albus” Aveva detto d’un tratto con voce forzatamente calma, accorgendosi della nuova arrivata solo adesso: la collera.  
Verso chi? Verso se’ stesso, o verso Silente che aveva avuto l’ardire di dirgli come stavano le cose anche se lui lo sapeva già?   
Si era diretto verso la porta, battendo in ritirata più in fretta possibile. Silente non lo aveva richiamato, e non aveva aggiunto altro.

 

* * *

  
Lumacorno aveva organizzato una cenetta intima per il suo ‘club’ quel venerdì, come sempre.  
Gli inviti adorni di nastri viola erano stati recapitati, e quella volta alcuni dei suoi studenti erano visibilmente eccitati, perché avrebbero avuto ospiti di eccezione, due segretari molto influenti e vicini al Ministro.  
Lucius era arrivato con un piccolo anticipo mentre lui sistemava lo studio, drappeggiava alcuni divani di teli nuovi, e con un colpo di bacchetta appellava la vasta scelta di aperitivi dalla sua dispensa personale.  
Lo aveva salutato con un rapido bacio sullo zigomo, Lucius aveva dovuto abbassarsi un po’ , Horace aveva avvertito i suoi capelli chiari solleticargli la fronte. Qualcosa di dolcissimo e pungente lo aveva invaso, come sempre.  
“Come stai, mio Tadzio?”

  
Lo chiamava spesso così, per scherzo, anche quando erano soli, per via di quel racconto, opera teatrale, scritta da quel babbano che entrambi conoscevano…Lucius quella volta sorrise, ma in un altro momento Horace ricordava di avergli visto fare una smorfia.

“Tadzio era come Narciso, bellissimo…guarda un po’ questa faccia troppo pallida ed appuntita, invece.”   
Lo aveva sentito dire Lumacorno, ed era rimasto sgomento.

Era vero, nel senso oggettivo del termine, ma Lucius non aveva idea di che effetto aveva su di lui quel viso irregolare, appena un po’ troppo lungo, non propriamente regolare nei lineamenti.   
Lumacorno guardava Lucius (il suo Tadzio) prendere mollemente posto su un divanetto preparato per la festa, allungando davanti a se’ le gambe sottili. Il suo profilo affilato si stagliava contro la luce tenute, intima dell’ambiente.

  
Horace Lumacorno si era sentito improvvisamente pieno di uno struggimento potente, troppo pesante per lui.   
Lo aveva raggiunto per prendergli il mento tra le dita, dolcemente, e baciarlo ancora questa volta sulle labbra scarne.   
Un angolo di quella bocca si era arricciato, e la mano destra del ragazzo, veloce ed esperta era scesa al suo basso ventre, trovandolo la sua eccitazione turgida, inguainata nei pantaloni sotto la pancia leggermente prominente.

 

  
* * *

  
Horace Lumacorno si era sentito saettare in corpo una collera fredda, una vera collera, di fronte a quei due signori vestiti di scuro. La festa era finita, gli studenti erano stati congedati, ma Lucius era rimasto per aiutarlo a sistemare, anche se non si sarebbero arrischiati a dormire insieme, non dopo quello che era successo l’ultima volta.   
Nessuno aveva avuto nulla da ridire, per lo meno non davanti a loro e se c’erano chiacchiere venefiche su Lucius alle sue spalle, Horace non ne aveva mai captata nemmeno mezza.

Gli occhi liquidi di quell’uomo basso e tozzo si arrampicavano sulla figura snella di Lucius come tanti scarafaggi, tante disgustose blatte, e Horace aveva dovuto fare un grande sforzo per continuare a sorridere.

Poi, l’uomo aveva parlato, dando voce a quelle sue occhiate. Il suo amico si era defilato con mezz’ora di anticipo, lui invece era rimasto. Horace desiderava ardentemente che fosse accaduto il contrario, in quel momento.  
“Questo è il figlio di Abraxas Malfoy?” Aveva sussurrato con voce melodiosa, bassa.   
Lucius sedeva nel divano di fronte, aveva sorriso e annuito con un cenno del capo, l’ambiente era ancora saturo degli odori dei cibi e delle bevande della festa, non tutti i tavoli e le sedie e i pouf erano ancora tornati al loro posto. “Notevole…” ed aveva emesso una risatina, come uno sbuffo.   
Horace si era sentito avvampare di fronte a quel commento poco opportuno, e di sicuro non adatto all’occasione, ma la luce era tenue, giocava sui volti e sulle figure sedute, Lucius aveva ignorato il commento, limitandosi ad una occhiata impassibile, i suoi capelli chiarissimi luccicavano nella penombra.

Forse l’ospite aveva intuito di essere stato in qualche modo sconveniente, perché aveva taciuto, rimangiandosi quel che stava per aggiungere, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ed aveva invece tuffato il suo viso olivastro nel bicchiere senza staccare gli occhi da Lucius.

Era stato allora che Horace lo aveva visto alzarsi, con la scusa di riporre una bottiglia di sherry che avrebbe potuto benissimo tornare tra le scorte con un colpo di bacchetta. Nel passare, la sua lunga figura aggraziata aveva indugiato di fronte all’ospite, passando in un modo eccessivamente lento, che Horace non aveva mancato di notare…la testa di quell’uomo si era voltata al suo passaggio, e lo aveva seguito così, senza alcuna vergogna, come mai avrebbe fatto in presenza di altri, di questo Lumacorno era sicuro.

  
Aveva stretto la mano a pugno, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne.

  
Non poteva prendere a pugni un segretario anziano con cui intratteneva rapporti amichevoli da anni…  
Lucius si era seduto di nuovo, e di nuovo l’uomo gli aveva incollato gli occhi addosso.  
“Ti piacciono i Serpenti, giovane Lord Malfoy?”

Aveva esordito di punto in bianco il segretario anziano, indicando un punto dello studio di Lumacorno. C’era un terrario da quella parte, opportunamente ombreggiato per non disturbare il suo ospite.  
Il’biacco’, lo Hierophis viridiflavus aveva alzato pigramente la testa vedendo avvicinarsi Lucius, poi si era riabbassato pigramente. Lucius aveva un buon rapporto con quell’animale, che era completamente nero e piuttosto mansueto, Lumacorno lo aveva da circa tre anni, gli era stato donato da un suo ex allievo che ora aveva un piccola impresa di trasporti privati.

Horace captò nella stanza ciò che stava per accadere, come se un misterioso sesto senso glielo stesse sussurrando… no, ti prego no no… dai… non aizzarlo più del dovuto … era come se la sua mente si fosse rigirata, spedendogli quella idea folle nel cervello, e forse era davvero solo una sciocchezza, che Lucius non avrebbe mai… ma lo stava facendo.

Lucius si era avvicinato di nuovo al terrario, alzandosi con uno scatto fluido delle lunghe gambe, ed ora il biacco si arrampicava pigramente sul suo braccio, sistemandosi dietro le sue spalle.  
Il segretario anziano aveva schioccato le labbra, deliziato, e Horace aveva potuto sentire quasi la sua lussuria, come un odore assolutamente fetido, schifoso sui resti della sua festa.  
“Magnifico, ragazzo… tuo padre li alleva, vero? Anche di velenosi. Si, così…”  
Lucius sorrideva, con quelle sue labbra chiare, ora le lunghe dita sorreggevano il serpente, che adesso pendeva pigramente sui suoi fianchi.

Bilanciava il bacino in avanti in un modo che avrebbe potuto sembrare innocente Lucius, fissando quell’uomo che sembrava scoppiare nei suoi abiti con quel suo sguardo pallido, guizzante.  
Si voltò lentamente, dando la schiena al segretario anziano, avendo cura di indugiare perché lui potesse guardarlo bene. Rimise il biacco nel suo terrario con cura, e mentre sistemava di nuovo qualche sasso richiudendo le entrate, Horace aveva sentito per la prima volta la voglia di schiaffeggiarlo. In seguito aveva avuto modo di pentirsi di quel suo pensiero, ma quella sera era proprio arrivato ad un nulla dal prenderlo a schiaffi su tutte e due le guance.  
Questa volta, quando gli era passato davanti, quel laido viscido di un… aveva allungato la mano per dargli una piccola pacca su un fianco. Si, una piccola pacca paterna, _lurida_ in modo indescrivibile.

  
* * *

  
La salute di Horace Lumacorno non era delle migliori ultimamente, ed avrebbe solo voluto starsene tranquillo, ecco.  
Lontano dai fantasmi del passato, lontano dai suoi echi, lontano dagli errori che avevano riempito la sua esistenza da quando aveva avuto quel maledetto colloquio con Tom Riddle.  
Silente non sembrava volerlo assecondare, e Horace sulle prima non aveva assolutamente la minima voglia di ottemperare alla sua richiesta.  
A cosa poteva servire quel ricordo, Merlino?  
Ormai la frittata era fatta, no, ampiamente. Avrebbe riportato in vita i morti, la scoperta di quanto lui fosse stato sciocco, vile? No.  
Avrebbe riportato in vita Lily Evans? Certo che no.  
Avrebbe scacciato qualsiasi fantasma del suo passato? No.

  
Mentiva benissimo, Lumcorno, anche e soprattutto a se’ stesso.

  
Alla fine ci era riuscito, Harry ad avere quel ricordo da lui. Ce l’aveva fatta proprio in virtù della sua ostinazione a negare l’evidenza.  
Perché dentro di se’, il ricordo vero era ancora sepolto, in attesa di venire alla luce. In fondo ad Harry era bastato toccare le corde giuste.  
In fondo era stato facile, quasi liberatorio.  
In fondo era stato meglio così, dare una possibilità a quel ragazzo di riparare il suo errore, se lui era l’unico che poteva farlo… l’unico destinato ad uccidere Voldemort.  
Se solo avesse potuto liberarsi degli altri ricordi come aveva fatto con quello degli Horcrux. Lucius Malfoy era il ricordo che non poteva essere consegnato a nessuno, per il quale non c’era alcuna salvezza.

 

* * *

  
Se la sentiva nelle ossa, Lumacorno… la Morte lo accarezzava, lo baciava anche a volte.  
Nonostante la vita comoda che si era procurato, nella quale si era adagiato, il cuore gli dava certe fitte strane, che lo lasciavano senza fiato per lunghi minuti, non poteva più azzardarsi a fare le scale, e affrettare il passo fino al passo di corsa era un qualcosa che poi pagava con una giornata passata a letto, adesso. Era anche troppo grasso, aveva preso molto peso negli ultimi anni e questo non giovava alle sue articolazioni. Prima o poi qualcuno dei suoi acciacchi avrebbe avuto la meglio, ma pazienza.

  
Non c’era bisogno che lo braccassero così, Silente e quel Potter!  
Meno male che alla fine aveva ceduto, così da essere lasciato in pace.  
In pace col ricordo del suo Tadzio, che ora minacciava più che mai di travolgerlo.

  
Horace Lumacorno aveva sentito nelle ossa, nel cuore e nei muscoli un vigore che non provava più da anni, simile ad una sinistra euforia alla notizia della liberazione dei Mangiamorte prigionieri ad Azkaban. Albus era morto, la scuola era diventata un folle campo di addestramento in mano ai Mangiamorte, e le sue cenette intime si erano trasformate in un incubo, tanto che ora ne organizzava sempre meno. Non c’era molto di cui festeggiare d’altra parte.  
Il clima di Hogwarts era lugubre e pieno di tensione, la disciplina forzata non giovava al clima che lui invece amava, nessuno rideva, nessuno aveva voglia di far tardi la notte, gli studenti andavano quasi tutti direttamente a letto, quanto agli ospiti, beh… che cenetta deliziosa, eh?   
Chi abbiamo qui questa sera? Due Mangiamorte e un funzionario Ministeriale quasi di sicuro fedele a Voldemort, evviva! Lui aveva continuato ad insegnare lì, ma quella gente non aveva dimenticato che Horace Lumacorno aveva evitato le loro lusinghe.

  
Volevano, come diceva Silente… trasformare i suoi talenti in coercizione ed omicidio.

Beh stava accadendo.

Ma i suoi colleghi avevano fatto fronte comune e c’era un solo imperativo tra di loro: proteggere gli studenti.  
Per Horace Lumacorno erano finiti i tempi in cui si defilava ed agiva nell’ombra, e si rifiutava di consegnare ricordi… così era restato.

Ora il suo petto traditore esultava all’idea che lui fosse di nuovo a casa sua.  
Lucius aveva avuto l’impudenza di invitarlo al suo matrimonio, e Horace aveva pianto come un idiota, per settimane. Mai si era sentito più ridicolo di allora… erano passati tanti anni, quel ricordo particolare sembrava stranamente sciolto adesso, sfocato dai contorni di una folle, assurda euforia.

  
Quando in quel clima di piombo Harry Potter, latitante e ricercato da un anno si era fatto vedere ad Hogwarts l’euforia aveva raggiunto il punto culminante, per lui.

Se Potter era lì, significava solo una cosa. Battaglia. Harry cercava i suoi maledetti Hocrux per distruggerli, e Voldemort cercava lui, per ucciderlo. Quindi ecco, perfetto. Ci siamo Potter si era fatto vedere, il meccanismo si sarebbe messo in moto, era scattato: i Carrow, Mangiamorte che insegnavano ad Hogwarts avrebbero di sicuro dato l’allarme, il Ministero ora era in mano a Voldemort… il Ministro non era che un fantoccio nelle sue mani, non c’era nemmeno più bisogno di fingere.  
Lumacorno aveva osservato il corso degli eventi, collaborando come poteva con Potter.

  
La battaglia era arrivata rumoreggiando come un temporale, sollevandosi dagli atti di disobbedienza ora aperti dei suoi colleghi, Snape, l’attuale Preside, l’assassino - per quanto si sapeva - di Silente era stato messo in fuga.

  
I Mangiamorte stavano arrivando.

_Il suo Tadzio stava arrivando._

  
Horace Lumacorno aveva eretto assieme agli altri un potente muro di difesa intorno alla Scuola, e mentre le difese più antiche del Castello venivano risvegliate e attivate, ci si preparava a combattere.  
Dai fantasmi ai personaggi dei quadri, tutti erano pronti. Perfino gli elfi domestici nelle cucine, buon Salazar.

  
* * *

  
Ah era cambiato, era cambiato il _suo_ Lucius.

  
Non era più il ragazzo alto, con le gambe nervose e secche sotto la divisa di Hogwarts.   
Ora il suo viso era chino su di lui. Horace Lumacorno era steso sul pavimento di una sala distrutta, il soffitto mostrava il cielo… non riusciva a respirare, ma Lucius era chino su di lui ed andava tutto bene.  
Era pallido e lacero, un occhio scurito dall’ombra di un livido e parzialmente chiuso, ma i contorni del suo volto erano gli stessi, solo con qualche ruga in più, solo bruciati, confusi, stravolti dal dolore… dalla preoccupazione per suo figlio.

  
“Non si muova…non ti muovere, Horace. Ecco…”  
Incantesimi di guarigione lungo tutto il corpo… tutto sommato se l’erano cavata, la battaglia era finita. Andava tutto bene. Ecco che riprendeva fiato. Avevano visto in faccia la disperazione più nera quando avevano creduto che Potter fosse morto, ma pensa un po’, alla fine era saltato giù dalle braccia di Hagrid come una molla e via, a combattere! Era forte, quel Potter e ce l’aveva fatta. Lo aveva distrutto… _bravo Harry_.

Il braccio di Lucius lo sorresse, alzandogli un po’ la schiena, Horace si sentì avvicinare ai suoi vestiti lisi, polverosi. C’era un medimago adesso, accanto a loro, che lavorava in silenzio. Fuori da quella stanza si contavano i morti, si rideva, si piangeva.   
Gli occhi di Lucius gli si riversarono addosso, così come i suoi capelli chiari, al momento sporchi e pieni di polvere.

Horace trasse un lungo sospiro più simile ad un rantolo che altro… non riusciva ad arrivare in profondità. Captò il medimago scuotere la testa, borbottare qualcosa in tono grave.  
Il viso di Lucius era sempre più vicino, o almeno così gli sembrava.  
C’era qualcosa su quei lineamenti di simile alla pena, che Horace non aveva mai visto prima. Gli fece male vederla, avrebbe voluto dire a Lucius di non essere così angosciato. Glielo sussurrò piano, tossendo un po’.

Il braccio dietro la sua schiena rimase saldo, lo alzò ancora per permettergli di respirare meglio. Aveva lottato, aveva corso in giro, adesso ne faceva le spese, ma andava tutto bene, tutto bene…la sua mano si alzò contro il profilo di quel volto affilato, ritrovando sentieri noti e immortali. Glielo disse, glielo sussurrò, va tutto bene… torna dalla tua famiglia….  
Gli occhi di Lucius lo trafissero, quel ghiaccio mai sfiorato dall’estate che ora tremava, poi il suo viso si abbassò ancora, Horace sentì le sue labbra secche e screpolate sulla fronte. Un magnifico tepore sembrava dilagare da quel punto verso tutto il corpo, adesso.   
Lucius rialzò il volto affilato… e quanto lo amava, questo suo Tadzio stremato, sporco di polvere e lacrime, con il viso impietosamente trafitto dall’angoscia e da tutto ciò che aveva passato negli ultimi tempi, appesantito dai suoi errori.

Il suo braccio tiepido lo trasse ancora un po’ verso il petto…Horace appoggiò le spalle e la testa contro il suo petto, inalò odore di polvere, vestiti costosi quasi da buttare, si sentiva invadere da una gran pace, e ora Lucius gli teneva il volto sollevato per farlo respirare meglio, e le sue mani benedette erano sulla sua gola, a sorreggerlo gentilmente, e lo baciava. Come una volta, con quei suoi tocchi indugianti, dolcissimi, eterni… falsi come un galeone di zucchero per bambini ma cosa importava, ora.

Era così, che voleva andarsene, se doveva succedere, proprio così, assopendosi su quel petto. Si ritrovò a pensare mentre la mano di Lucius gli accarezzava la spalla, e Horace si sentiva il petto stranamente pesante, e il medimago bisbigliava qualcosa, poi chiamava a gran voce qualcuno, e parole tra cui ‘ San Mungo’ trafiggevano le sue orecchie, stridule e sgradevoli.

 

Sentì le sue labbra scendere ancora, la carezza dei suoi capelli sul volto.

“ Lucius…”  
Lui lo zittì, dolcemente, premendogli ancora le labbra sulla fronte.  
Horace si addormentò, semplicemente, mentre guaritori e medimaghi soccorrevano il suo sonno mortale, e lo facevano partire verso l’ospedale in fretta e furia. Videro Lord Malfoy rimanere inginocchiato a lungo tra le macerie, ma avevano troppo da fare per badare a lui, gli chiesero solo se Horace avesse parlato, se fosse cosciente, i loro volti erano preoccupati, ma non c’era panico su di essi.  
Lucius gli rispose con uno strano tremito nella voce, come se faticasse a parlare.

 

Horace Lumacorno se la cavò ancora per un anno, tutto sommato. Si rimise in piedi e tornò alla sua vita… tornò anche il suo Lucius alla sua vita, solo che ora faceva visita regolarmente al suo professore. Horace aveva ombre nere sotto lo sguardo che non si dissipavano mai completamente, e ogni movimento prolungato gli costava fatica.

Lucius si chinava su di lui, con il profilo secco e nervoso di quelle gambe e quei fianchi che era rimasto tutto sommato lo stesso, anche se la sua figura slanciata si era fatta più pesante ed imponente, nel corso degli anni… e lo baciava lentamente, sulla fronte, sugli occhi e sulle labbra. Non diceva niente, mentre lo faceva. Ma lo guardava a lungo.  
Neve mai sfiorata dall’estate.

  
Il sonno aveva avuto la meglio su Horace Lumacorno un pomeriggio di fine estate, mentre Lucius sedeva accanto a lui, e Horace gli teneva la testa sulla spalla, inalando il suo odore.  
Lucius si era accorto di colpo della pesantezza di quel corpo, appoggiato sulla sua spalla…poi aveva sfiorato una mano fredda.  
Stava per rispondere a quanto Horace aveva appena detto, ma si era bloccato, ed ora non riusciva a parlare, non riusciva a prender fiato, stava per piangere, lui… e lui non piangeva dalla battaglia di Hogwarts, perché lui non piangeva mai .

  
_Lucius, Lucius, Lucius…se scriveranno una storia della mia vita, dì al tipografo di riempire una pagina intera con questo nome._

La risata era morta sulle labbra di Lucius , e si era voltato per chiudergli gli occhi con un gesto leggero della lunga mano affusolata.

Poi si era alzato, ed aveva baciato le sue palpebre chiuse per l’ultima volta.

_Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Tipografo, riempi la pagina._


End file.
